


Harry: On Top of Things

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super smut with a hint of squick. Do you need to know more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry: On Top of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were known for their more than periodic fights in the halls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that and that Harry was "The Boy Who Lived" and Draco was "The Spawn of Lucius Malfoy". However, on a fine day in March in their seventh, and final, year of school together, a most unusual event occurred. After a particularly painful Potions lesson involving poison and their antidotes, Harry was quick to run from the classroom. Ron and Hermione, having tested Crabbe and Goyle's attempts at an antidote, had already rushed off to the hospital wing. Therefore, when Harry wandered slowly off toward the portrait of the Fat Lady to drop off his books before going to see Ron and Hermione, he didn't even think to suspect that the footsteps behind him were *not* those of a Gryffindor.

"Ha, Potter... Miss your two little friends so much that you can't even walk at a normal speed?"

Harry turned and saw that it was indeed Draco who had called to him. "Shut it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood today and I'll warn you, I've learned a really good curse since last time and I think it’d be rather fun to try it out."

"Is that a challenge?" Draco drew his wand and pointed it menacingly in Harry's direction.

"No, but consider this one!" Harry retorted, drawing his own wand and standing properly for a wizard's duel.

Draco grinned smugly, too aim and yelled "Engorgio!" just as a fluffy lump that Harry would later realize was Pigwidgeon hit his hand, and also as Harry shouted out his curse, "Enshunte!" a neat little curse that was the equivalent of saying, "Shove it up your ass," as far as Harry had read.

The next events were a bit of a blur. All that Harry could remember of the curse hitting him was Draco's elbow in his stomach and a sensation so pleasureful that he passed out briefly. When he came to, he couldn't help but realize that he felt awfully strange. With his eyes still closed, Harry attempted to stand up rather quicker than he should have. Draco Malfoy was dead weight on top of him. Only, when Harry tried to push him off, that pleasureful sensation came back full force and he nearly passed out again. Harry, at 17 years of age, knew an erection when he had one, and he understood only a moment later as to why he hadn't realized that this was the hardest, biggest and most throbbing hard-on he'd ever had, and that reason was that it was firmly tucked in Draco's backside. Upon examining the situation, Harry realized that Draco's Engorgio had hit him where it was rather pointless, but the effect had been good enough that he'd broken through his own trousers and undergarments in the process, and the Enshunte curse prepared the cursed person for their reaming, moving of clothes and all. So, now Draco Malfoy knew the meaning of "Shove it up your ass," possibly better than anyone else.

Realizing that he hadn't actually moved yet, Harry pulled away slowly, watching more and more of his shaft become visible. But, when he tried to pull the head out, his erection got a bit more stiff, but he couldn't pull away. Harry tried harder, but he only got a moan out of Draco who was still out cold. He pushed back in slightly and grabbed Draco's hips for leverage, then tried again. In his frustration, he was soon rocking quickly against Draco, his hips pulling away as far as the magical mishap would allow. Only, Harry hadn't realized exactly what he was doing until he found that he couldn't bring himself to stop. A moment later, he came, hard, into Draco who chose that moment to awaken and ask, "Potter? Is that your bird? And, oh... what the hell is going on here?"

Indeed, Pigwidgeon was still flying around and hooting happily. When Harry took notice of him, Pig flew down and attempted to stay still as he delivered his letter. It was a note from Hermione informing him that she, Ron and Seamus Finnegan (who had tested Neville Longbottom's antidote) were in quarantine until Madame Pomfrey could brew the antidotes to the incorrect antidotes they had consumed. Hermione, always the school enthusiast, asked for Harry to bring their school things so that they wouldn't fall "dreadfully behind" on their schoolwork.

"If you're quite finished, Potter," Draco asked, red-faced, from his awkward sprawl on the floor in front of Harry. "I've discovered that we have a big problem. Get your fucking dick out of my ass NOW!"

Harry glared at him. "Don't you think I've tried? We're stuck like this. We have to go to the hospital wing or something... See if anything can be done."

Draco looked horrified. "And how, exactly, are we supposed to get there? Walk?"

Bracing one foot against the floor and grasping Draco around his surprisingly narrow waist, Harry pulled them both up to a standing position. "Walking might do it. Why don't you try?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Draco gave Harry his best glare and then proceeded to step forward. Harry followed from as far away as was possible, then realized that from that position, *everything* could be seen. So, he scooted as close as he could to Draco who gasped and stopped in his tracks momentarily before walking on. After stumbling over each other's feet several times, Harry growled, leaned down, grabbed Draco with one hand behind each of his knees and got his leverage together enough that he was soon running down the corridors, bouncing a bit more than he cared to admit he liked, and putting up with Draco's moans and his own as he raced to the hospital wing. (Some highly intelligent person had placed it rather nearer the Gryffindor dorms than those of the other houses.)

Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could go on doing this. Carrying Draco wasn't a problem. Carrying him on his cock wasn't so much a problem as a really big, throbbing distraction. But, he saw the door to the infirmary up ahead and raced toward it. Just as they were about to head through, Draco braced his arms against the door frame. "I don't think I want to go in there, Potter. Let's just wait this out, okay?"

But, Harry wasn't going to take that. He pushed forward, and within seconds, Draco cried out and collapsed in his arms, panting and making odd little cooing noises. Grinning slightly, Harry regained his own composure and carried Draco into the room. Madame Pomfrey smile pleasantly as she always did when Harry was able to walk into the infirmary of his own free will. "Yes, dear?"

"Er..." Now that he was here, Harry wasn't quite sure how to explain the situation. "Well, um, Malfoy and I had a bit of an accident."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Just lay him down on this bed and you take the next one."

Harry grinned nervously. "I'm afraid that's sort of impossible."

Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows flew up. "Don't tell me you did the same spell that Fred and George Weasley did a few years ago that made them Siamese twins for a week." She looked panicked.

Again, Harry looked around nervously. "No... Not quite. But, we are sort of stuck together. We, um, were working on, well, cursing each other... for practice, you know, and our spells did something weird because Ron's owl was delivering a message to me and bounced off Malfoy's hand and now, well, we're stuck." He whimpered as Draco tried to struggle out of his grasp.

At this, Madame Pomfrey's eyes bugged out a bit. "Which curses did the two of you throw, Harry?"

Harry coughed, then muttered out, "Draco threw Engorgio; I threw Enshunte."

Madame Pomfrey released a high-pitched giggle. "Oh, that's great! Best joke I've heard in years." She grabbed at Draco's robes, but looked at Harry. "Tell me you're joking."

Gulping, Harry shook his head. Madame Pomfrey paled several shades until she almost matched the pristine bed sheets. "Then, Mr. Potter, you should know that the only way that I know of to cancel that out is if you successfully get *Mr.* Malfoy *pregnant*."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in the form of a barking laugh. "But, that's impossible!"

A seriously uncomposed Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Right you are." She paced for a moment, then stopped and magically fused together two of the beds into one large one. "You and Mr. Malfoy may lay down. I... have to go do some research, send out a few owls, inform Professor Dumbledore..."

"No! You can't do that!" shouted Harry as he slung himself and Draco onto the bed.

Madame Pomfrey leaned over, a hint of blush in her still-pale cheeks and pulled Draco's robe over to cover their joining. "Mr. Potter... the Engorgio charm has likely worn off already. Any further... attention that you are paying to Mr. Malfoy is only a natural reaction to someone of your age and gender. However, the Enshunte curse is Dark magic used for mating couples who want to ensure that the female becomes impregnated. However, it has never been successful before, to my knowledge, with two males, especially when one of them was casting the curse. Enshunte is a third party curse and because of all of this, Mr. Potter, I have no clue whatsoever as to what to do."

Harry's eyes had started going wide at the mention that his erection was no longer caused by a spell, but only got wider as Madame Pomfrey explained the curse. "But, that's not what I thought it was supposed to do!"

"What, then, Mr. Potter, did you think it would do?" Madame Pomfrey looked exasperated.

"Er, well, it was supposed to, well, I thought..." He took a deep breath and whispered out, "make him shove his wand where the sun doesn't shine."

This information was taken well, considering everything else. "Well... I'm not sure I've ever heard of such a thing. However, I will go and see what I can do." She paused. "Let me cast a few spells first." With a wave of her hand and a muttering of utterances that Harry couldn't quite make out, she smiled. "That should do. I've placed a silencing charm around the bed and I'll pull the curtain in a moment. Also, due to the nature of your problem, I've taken the liberty of making it so that you will not have to relieve yourselves in any way until such time as we figure out how to separate the two of you." She smiled, pulled the curtain around the bed and supposedly left.

Harry leaned back against the pillows. "It's all your fault, you know."

But, if Harry expected a response, it was all in vain as Draco was fast asleep. Harry groaned as Draco wiggled and moaned in his sleep, then closed his eyes and attempted not to open them briefly to see how Draco's blonde hair gleamed in the light, rather unlike his own shade of blackboard.

Quite prone to having strange dreams, Harry had started to have much more interesting ones lately, though very much so of a different nature.

This particular dream started off with an image of Sirius Black's Animagus form, a black dog not unlike a Grim, licking its privates. However, at that point, Sirius transformed back into his human state, but continued his activity, lavishing attention on his rigid and pulsing cock, his body bent in odd, but attractive, angles. He suckled at himself, lovingly, pulling his cock from between his lips to rub the side of his face against it.

In his sleep, Harry moaned and made a move to grab at his own dick, but in his state, grabbing Draco's was what he managed to do. He began to jerk Draco off (Draco was also having an indecent dream about his father tying up Severus Snape and making him take a disembodied giant's cock up his ass while the Potions Master gave Draco a blow job) and Harry got, in return, the feel of Draco impaling himself on Harry's throbbing manhood again and again.

In Harry's dream, Remus Lupin approached Sirius and pulled his head up from when he was letting precum drip onto his own lips, and kissed him soundly and smoothly before letting his lips make a slow trail down the side of Sirius' neck to each nipple (he paused at each for a moment to bite them and lave them), down the trail of hair on his stomach to dance his tongue lightly at Sirius' navel before trailing down more, bypassing the cock that was standing at such attention for him so that he could lift Sirius' legs to either side of his body so that he could lean down and softly kiss that soft, dusty rose colored pucker of flesh that seemed so willing to open once Remus touched it lightly with his tongue.

Sirius writhed on the ground fiercely and seemed ready to come with that attention alone. When Remus' hand snaked up and began to pump at Sirius' cock, it only took a moment before his chest was a puddle of pearly come. Remus took the tip of Sirius' cock into his mouth and suckled it softly for the last remnants of his come, then attacked his friend's chest to lap up every spilled drop. The last mouthful he kept in bulging cheeks and crawled up Sirius' body to transfer to his mouth. Sirius drank heartily of his own seed.

It was at this point that Harry hazed back into reality. In his sleep, he'd turned Draco over onto his stomach and had been lazily grinding into him as he massaged Draco's cock with knowing fingers. Laying atop Draco in his barely awakened state, he didn't think twice of beginning to thrust into Draco as hard as he could... that lithe body wrapped around him so nicely. It would be a shame to ignore it.

Harry's left hand clutched to Draco's hip, his right hand to Draco's cock, he propelled them both forward slightly with the force of his thrusts. But Draco, still lost in his own dream world, kept them from hitting the headboard by rocking back against Harry as hard as he could.

Finally, Draco gave a shout as Harry gave his cock a particularly hard jerk. He came in gushing torrents, his cock continuing to pulse even after the last drop fell to Harry's hand which was already nicely coated in his come. Harry then gave a loud groan as he emptied himself into Draco, that tight ass milking him for all he was worth.

At that moment, the curtain was drawn back and Madame Pomfrey, as well as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore stoof there, watching. Harry pulled himself from his state of dreamy wakefulness and blinked stupidly, not realizing the position he was in.

Draco groaned and attempted to sit up. It seemed not to work, though. He appeared to be stuck on something and the situation didn’t feel half bad. He rolled to one side, toward the object that he was nicely impaled on, then realized that it was a body beneath him. "Hello, Professor Snape. I hadn’t expected you here this morning. But, what a pleasant wake up call."

Snape's eyes had flown open at his first glimpse of the scene and they seemed to be threatening to get nothing but bigger. "Mister Malfoy," he said with a winter's worth of ice in his voice. "If you would kindly wake up completely, you might realize just what kind of any idiot you're making of yourself. Remember: don't assume. When you assume... Come on, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter couldn't have made you *that* incoherent. When you assume..."

"You make an ass out of you and me," Draco finished, still not realizing that his robes were lifted above his waist with Harry Potter's come-coated hand clutching his spent cock, and his pants around his ankles with Harry Potter's spent cock still lodged in his come-filled backside. "Professor, what's going on? It's awful drafty in here, isn't it?"

Professor McGonagall, at this point, had long since passed out in shock and had been carried to a bed by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. When they had left momentarily, Snape stepped forward and closed the curtains behind him. "Pomfrey was in the middle of attempting to explain all of this, but didn’t do a very good job. Now, would you kindly make yourself somewhat decent before answering? Ever heard of the term ‘pull out,’ Potter?"

Draco made a move as if to crawl forward, but didn’t get very far before he sat back down on Harry’s cock with a groan and tried in vain not to rock against the intrusion.

Harry gulped and tried to still Draco’s hips with his own and with his firm hands on Draco’s sides, but he also tried in vain to keep still. "Well, oh, that’s a bit, umm... impossible, er, Snape. We were having a duel and cast things wrong, and now we’re, ugh, fuck, Malfoy, stuck together until he gets pregnant or Madame Pomfrey find another way, holy fuck, ride it, Malfoy. Ride me ‘round the world!" Harry then took a moment to lift Draco up and let him sink back down onto him again.

Though Snape seemed to have developed an odd twitch below his right eye, he was calm, cool and collected as he stepped forward toward the pair. Harry took no notice as Draco was busy turning on his cock so that he could face Harry. Taking advantage of this, Harry propelled himself upward and maneuvered Draco onto his back with his feet over Harry’s shoulders so that Harry was in the perfect position to achieve the greatest depth within Draco. 

Harry had gotten in a few strokes when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, then a similarly cool hand tightly grasping his cock and giving it great pulls to try to dislodge it from within Draco. But, to no avail. Though the bottom of the head of Harry’s cock occasionally stretched past Draco’s hold, the tip would never show itself. Snape only pulled harder until such time as his hand slid because of the copious amounts of come that coated Harry so throughly.

With that slip, Harry lost control and thrust as deeply within Draco as possibly, taking Snape’s hand with him. At the extra sensation and the sheer mass that was now nestled within him, Draco, too, gave a shout and dribbled another load of come down onto his balls. With such an abundance of releases, his seed was thinning and though his cock gave even more powerful twitches and seemed to jerk itself off as he orgasmed, without the torrent of come, his cock could only spasm and release his last vestiges of seed.

Snape, too, had come in the process. His hand was shoved up Draco Malfoy’s ass and was still clutching Harry Potter’s hard cock. He was covered in new and used come from fingertip to wrist and that private flesh jerked wantonly against his sensitive fingertips. It was enough to make any man with good taste release an abundance of come without so much as a glancing lick to his member. Severus Snape considered himself a man with impeccable taste.

Draco whimpered and cried out as he continued to move slowly, but surely, against the combined force of Harry Potter’s dick and Professor Snape’s hand. He’d never been stretched wider before. It was tearing him apart and bringing stinging tears to his eyes. "Oh, fuck! What the hell is going on? Professor?"

At that particular mention of his title, Snape’s eyes flew open and he pulled Harry back as much as possible and removed his hand. Draco twitched and moaned in the process, sighing happily when Snape’s hand came out with a soft smacking noise.

As quickly as he’d come, Snape ran from the curtained area in a panic. After all, professors up for Potions Master of the Year did not get caught with their hands on Harry Potter’s cock, let alone while it was up the ass of Lucius Malfoy’s son. No. In that case, professors did better to run while their minds weren’t yet intrigued enough to keep them there, experimenting. Or, more like, while they still *could* run!

It wasn’t too much later that Harry and Draco fell asleep again, only to have even more arousing dreams. When they finally woke up, they were both reeking of sweat and come. Madame Pomfrey, sensing their return to the land of consciousness, also seemed to notice. "The two of you will have a shower. When you’re clean, *then* you can have breakfast." She pointed toward the largest shower stall in the infirmary bathroom.

It wasn’t until the shower had already been turned on that Harry realized he was stuck in his pants. As he’d broken through them, and couldn’t get out of Draco, there really was no way to get them off short of cutting them off. Draco’s pants were nowhere to be found on his person and had likely been kicked off during the night, or during one of their many recent "encounters". Not seeing a pair of scissors or a knife handy, Harry pulled out his wand and looked carefully at the items in the medicine cabinet.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Draco asked, his head turned so that he could look over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry scowled. "I need to get my pants off."

Draco rolled his eyes. "The tweezers."

Grabbing them, Harry managed to transfigure them into a pair of scissors. Then, very carefully, he cut through his pants and underwear, letting them drop to the ground next to Draco’s discarded robe. He removed the rest of his clothing, as well as his glasses, and then moved forward to urge Draco into the shower.

Draco gasped. "I’m going!" But, he paused for a moment to regain composure before entering into the hot stream of water.

At first, their actions were completely innocent, if you disregarded their predicament. They lathered and rinsed, scrubbing at patches of dried come until they were pink with exertion. Then, it came time to wash their hair. Harry went first, scrubbing at it until it actually felt like hair again. Then, as he rinsed, Draco lathered up his own hair. Harry finished and looked up to see that Draco was ready. Noting their position, Harry leaned back against the tiled wall and let Draco follow with a soft groan.

Harry’s hands lifted and he found himself running his hands through Draco’s hair as the water ran down, trailing in long lines down Draco’s back and all around the spot of their joining.

The water was warm and felt good against Harry’s cock. Draco seemed to like the soothing sensation it had on his pummeled backside. Draco moaned loudly as Harry’s fingers grasped a tight hold in his hair, pulling his head back. It only took a portion of a second for Harry to push Draco against the other wall of the shower stall, already pounding into him, his fingers still pulling at Draco’s hair. With Draco’s head drawn back and his neck exposed, Harry took a moment to bury his teeth in Draco’s shoulder, making the other boy cry out in the pleasure of the pain.

When he pulled away, it was only for a moment. Harry then pressed his lips solidly to the pulse point at the base of Draco’s neck, sucking fiercely in time with the beat of Draco’s heart. His hips kept up a similar rhythm. When he pulled away this time, Draco reached behind him to grasp one hand behind Harry’s neck, the other reaching down to stroke himself in a vice-like grip. Harry was already grunting with exertion.

They came quickly and Harry pulled them back under the cooling spray for a moment before turning off the shower and stepping onto the bathmat, leading Draco, who was obviously weak in the knees.

Harry grabbed for his glasses, sliding them on, then grabbed one of the towels hanging from a rack and dried himself off, then used it to begin to dry off Draco. Neither of them bothered with their hair beyond toweling it dry. After that, the pair put on the bathrobes which were left for them in their house colors. Harry’s burgundy and gold against Draco’s emerald green and silver was quite a nice contrast.

Together, as they hadn’t been apart since the previous afternoon, they went back to their bed in the hospital wing. Only a moment later, Madame Pomfrey was in front of them with a large tray of breakfast. "Here you go, boys. Just give it three taps when you’re done."

Harry delicately shifted Draco on his lap and set the tray of breakfast so that it was just above Draco’s lap. "Well, let’s dig in."

They ate in silence at first, the bacon, sausage and muffins disappearing rapidly. They drank pumpkin juice and ate pastries, and finally Draco reached for a faraway piece of buttered toast, the movement upsetting the closure of his robe and making Harry aware, one again, of the situation. When Draco settled back down, he was startled as Harry’s hips thrust involuntarily against his own--startled enough that he dropped the buttered toast right atop his quickly erected member.

Draco gasped. The toast was heavily buttered, and now the butter dripped off warmly onto his cock and trailed down in rivulets to his balls. Suddenly, Draco felt the toast wrap around him. He looked down and saw that it was Harry’s hand clutching the toast around him, slowly beginning to masturbate him with it. The texture had a pleasant effect; the hard grain of the toast smoothed by the melted butter, making Draco feel very fine indeed. He leaned back against Harry and bucked slightly, feeling Harry’s cock twitch inside of him. Harry just kept moving the toast along his heated flesh, the butter melting even more and the toast beginning to disintegrate in Harry’s grasp.

Bucking again, Draco felt Harry’s cock twitch within him once more, convulsing against Draco’s prostate. Draco spent himself, his come landing all over the breakfast tray, his knees, Harry’s hand and the toast. Harry quickly came within Draco who had come to savor the feeling.

A moment later, Draco sobered from the feeling and glanced down at his lap, yelling, "You prat! I was going to eat that!"

Harry chuckled. "You still could."

Draco scowled. "No, I can’t. You’ve touched it. I’ll never eat anything *you’ve* touched."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry regarded the defiled toast. "You would eat it that soggy as long as I hadn’t touched it?"

"Well, possibly." Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

Shrugging, Harry plucked a bit of toast off of Draco’s cock and popped it in his mouth. He chewed slowly; Draco turned to look at him with horror painted on his face. Harry swallowed and smile. "Hey, not bad, Malfoy. Better than marmalade, at least."

"Hmph." Draco quickly grabbed a napkin from the tray and cleaned himself off, dropping the used napkin on the tray. He poised his hand to tap three times, but Harry reached forward and grabbed another small piece of toast a la Malfoy. He popped it in his mouth and smiled. "Go on then." Draco glared at Harry, but tapped three times on the tray and watched it disappear.

It was only a few minutes later that Madame Pomfrey burst into the curtained-off area. "We think we’ve found a loophole!"

An hour later, after much questioning, blushing, and explaining in rather vague terms, Harry felt that he was ready. "Malfoy?"

Draco looked more pale than normal, but nodded. "All right, then. Let’s do this."

Harry followed all of the instructions that Madame Pomfrey had given him in her roundabout way. He braced himself against Draco as Draco braced himself against two supports conjured into place next to him. He and Draco took off their robes and Harry began to perform the necessary spells.

Apparently, the Enshunte curse could be overcome if two gallons of seed were to be injected from the penetrator into the penetrated. However, none of it could leak out until it was all in. So, Harry pointed at his balls and muttered "Engorgio," part of what had started all of this in the first place, over and over until his balls were so big they hurt pleasantly to hold up and his knees were wide apart to accommodate them. Then, he pointed his wand at Draco’s entrance. "Reducto!" Draco tightened around him, but Harry felt his cock wither.

Nodding, Harry went with the backup plan. He undid his last change, then, muttered "Engorgio" again while pointing at his cock. Again, Draco’s entrance reacted as well, but it tightened soon enough when Harry moved slightly off to one side and began to quickly lay stinging slaps upon Draco’s buttocks. He could feel the boy tensing up and he grunted as he pushed in further, despite Draco trying to force him out.

Satisfied, Harry put down his wand and began to thrust into Draco, his feet braced and his hands clutched to Draco’s hips. His balls swung back and forth heavily, and the sensation only helped him to achieve his orgasm. It happened quickly. One moment, he was thrusting shallowly and frenetically. The next, he was buried deep within Draco, emptying his load, pulling out a bit every few seconds to allow Draco more room to hold the enormous amount of come that was flowing within him.

Suddenly, Draco let go of the supports as he felt something within him seem to snap. A moment later, he was flying through the air, off of Harry Potter’s cock, a trail of come following him and still gushing strongly out of Harry and all over the floor and the boy himself.

Draco landed on Professor Snape, nearly two gallons of Harry Potter’s come still leaking out of him and all over Snape’s robes. The Potions Master looked torn between shock, amazement and good fortune.

Harry finished coming, his enlarged cock now spasming gently at his thigh. He was very nearly drowning in a pool of his own come, having to lick the thick, pearly liquid from his lips in order to breathe.

Draco walked over a moment later, his legs slightly bowed, and helped Harry stand, leaning in to lick a stray strand of come off of Harry’s earlobe. "Nice. I believe I’ll have to have you on toast some morning."

Grinning stupidly, Harry replied, "Talk about breakfast in bed. We’ll see about that, Draco."

"You... you called me Draco!"

Harry smiled. "I figured I should after all of this."

Draco frowned in response. "Yes, well, don’t get *too* excited about it...Harry."

"Why not? I *did* get to be on top the whole time."

"Next time..." Draco licked a bit of come off of the tip of Harry’s nose, then kissed him softly, Harry responding quickly. "Next time, we’ll see."

Madame Pomfrey and Professors McGonagall and Snape were by this time passed out on the floor. Dumbledore only smiled and magicked the curtains closed again.


End file.
